The Lexiconian Chronicles Part 1
by darksunshine200
Summary: Zaria, a normal Lexiconian girl, just wanted to stay safe and with her family. But with the war between Lexicon and neighboring planets going on, that was too good to be true. And just to make things worse, this is Miss Power's war. I assure you, this story will include WordGirl, and the characters from her show. I DO NOT own WordGirl. Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

** So, my first published story. Cool. :D This is technically a WordGirl story…It just has a lot of made-up characters.**

** Anyway, just try to bear with me on this first chapter, 'kay?**

It had been over two years since Lexicon had tried to make peace with the Encartians, and every single person in the galaxy knew they had failed from the start. I knew they had failed, too. Our whole family knew.

Every few minutes, even seconds, you could feel the vibrations caused by an explosion of a warship. It didn't matter whether it was a Lexiconian, Encartian, or even a Trixterian warship; there was no real "victory." I mean, no matter how many Encartian soldiers you took hostage, Miss Power's fleet would still expand with the new Lexiconian captives they retrieved on a daily basis.

"Zaria, get away from the window," my mother, Aliara, exclaimed. I sighed, then skimmed my hand over a square sliding-device to close the window just as a giant explosion erupted only about two-hundred feet from our front door.

"It's not like they're going to sneak in through a closed window and grab me," I replied, my voice making it clear we'd been over this a hundred times.

Mother just shook her head. "Really, at this point, anything is possible," she said sadly, before walking back to the kitchen.

My five-year-old sister, Safira, plopped herself on the chair right next to me, her favorite stuffed toy clutched tightly in her arms. "They're gonna privately sneak in while we're unaware and take you?" she asked, her eyes wide. I chuckled at her choice of words. Of course, being Lexiconian, everyone had massive vocabulary and intellect.

"Nobody's going to take me, Safira." I smiled comfortingly.

Safira still looked suspicious. "Promise?"

I almost didn't. I didn't know what was ahead. But if only I did. It would have saved me and Safira the…heartbreak.

But I just looked at her adorable pleading eyes. "I promise."

My little sister grinned at me, and went back to her toys. She seemed to be pretending her homemade doll was Captain Huggy Face, a well-known Lexiconian pilot. Actually, a pilot who had been missing for a more than twelve years now. From what I knew, Captain Huggy Face had disappeared only a few days before I turned one, right before the war, along with a baby Lexiconian girl. No one knew what to think regarding that the baby and Huggy had gone missing at the same time. Some believed the captain had kidnapped her. Most others thought it was just pure coincidence. But nobody knew for sure.

Even after hearing all the negative rumors about Captain Huggy Face, Safira still pictured him as a brave and heroic captain; and he was until he vanished.

Anyway, from what I could tell, her "captain" was saving a dust bunny from getting eaten by a big monster named "Safira." I quickly told her to make sure she didn't accidentally drop the dust ball into her mouth.

My life was easy then. I never even expected what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! I'm hoping this chapter will help ya'll a little more with understanding what exactly I'm trying to write. And, yes, this chapter is much longer. It's 'cause I kinda combined a couple chapters that I already have written out into one. I didn't do that for the last one!**

**Oh, and thank you sooo much, Actionnow12, BornAgainINChrist, Casrules401, and Lightball34 for those reviews!**

"It's just not safe anymore," my father sighed. We were all around our circular dining table, eating supper. Father put a hand to his temple tiredly. "Lexicon used to be one the safest planets in the Voc Galaxy. Now it's…destroyed." As if to prove his point, a warship flew over our house, rattling the silverware on the table.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Mother replied, cutting Safira's food for her. "All we _can _do is try our best to keep Zaria safe." She glanced at me as she spoke.

I looked down at my uneaten food. Who would be hungry if their parents were talking about you possibly getting captured by the enemies?

"The Trixterians are helping, thank goodness, but not even our forces combined are doing much damage," my father continued.

Safira glanced up from her plate. "Damage? You mean, like the Encartians keep doing?"

I sighed. "Yep. They do damage, alright."

"Zaria," Mother said, irked, "she's five."

"What? It's the truth! It's not like she's too young to notice."

"Yes, but we're trying to keep at least some of the bad news from her," Father said calmly. "As your mother said, she's five-years-old."

Safira gazed innocently at each of us in turn. "Zaria's right. I know things."

I hid a smirk.

"Well." Father pushed his chair away from the table. "It's getting late. Why don't you both get to your rooms?"

"It's true!" Safira protested. "Things are gonna happen…bad things."

On that happy (and highly creepy) note, I shoved away, too. "Safira, we know bad things are happening. It doesn't mean it's going to happen to us."

_I hope._

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, unable to sleep. I glanced out the window every now and then. It was always the same scene; Red Lexonite dust clouding the glass, the occasional blinding yellow explosion.

I'd gotten used to it after so many years, but I remembered when I first saw it, when I was four.

The battles had just started drifting towards our Quadrant of the planet-a section about 3,000 acres long. We lived in the East Quadrant. Until then, almost all of the war-related stuff had been circulating around the West Quadrant and our neighboring planet, Trixteria. So when the war directed towards the East, my family and I were unprepared. We'd heard rumors about it spreading, but….

I sighed and closed my eyes for the 10,000th time. I still didn't fall asleep.

The next morning, I floated down the stairs. I mean, _literally _floated. You know, like, with flying super powers?

"Mommy, they're at Mrs. Jingles' house!" Safira announced, sounding like she was debating whether to be curious or terrified. She was perched on the windowsill, her breath fogging up the glass as she spoke.

Mother quickly scolded Safira for opening the window, then she took a peek at what was happening outside. I peered around my mother and sister to see for myself, too. I stifled a gasp at what I saw.

Mrs. Jingles was an elderly lady who lived across the street from us. She always seemed to have some sort of baked-good in the oven when we were over. That was probably the main reason Safira loved her so much. But I had to admit, she was a fun and spunky old woman.

And now to see the Encartians breaking into her rustic home...I felt I needed to do something. But what on Lexicon could I do? I couldn't even show my face in the window without my parents worrying that I would be the next victim.

Mother sighed wearily and closed the window again; but not before I saw Mrs. Jingles' granddaughter, Eslie, being dragged roughly out of the house by two Encartian soldiers. She was struggling as hard as she could, but the two soldiers (the "mind-controlled" _Lexiconians) _were too powerful. My mother locked eyes with me, her aquamarine eyes gleaming with sadness. I kind of had to feel bad for her, seeing as how she was living under the panic that her oldest daughter would be taken.

That I would be taken.

* * *

I hovered above the couch, in a sitting position (something Mother forbade, but I always did it anyway) flipping through the pages of my favorite book. Books always calmed me. Well, I think books worked wonders for everyone in Lexicon; it's just how we were.

Today, though, I just couldn't calm my nerves, no matter how many books I read.

I got up, and pushed the book back into the bookcase. There had to be some way to overcome the Encartians. Like my grandmother used to say, _Nothing is too overpowering when you use your greatest abilities. _Maybe there was some way…No. I was a kid. One that was in hiding, for that matter.

I scanned the shelf for something else to read. Nothing jumped out at me. I just closed my eyes and plucked a random one. _History of Lexiconian Wars._

Wow. A book I'd never read before. That was new. I hovered over the couch again.

I had just opened the first page when I heard my mother yell from the other room, "Zaria. Stop flying in the house."

"That's what flying is for!" I replied irritably.

I trudged to my room. On my feet.

* * *

**Whew! So there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, after (hopefully) leaving you in a slight "cliffhanger", I have the most crucial chapter. At least, I think it's the most important. Not sure yet. I'll get back to you. ;-)**

**Thanks again, everyone, for those reviews!**

I studied the dusty cover. I was pretty sure it used to be a maroon-like color, but now, after so many years of apparent misuse, it was an unsightly brown. The pages were brittle and slightly torn in some places, but mostly readable. I flipped the cover open. Dust blew up in my face and I coughed. Next time, I would be sure to check the dust-level on books before I opened them.

I waved my hand in front of my face, where dust was still flying. I squinted and continued reading.

History of Lexiconian Wars

Ariaz Rean II

_Lexicon is a relatively peaceful and popular planet in the Voc Galaxy. It has known few wars, but the ones it _has _encountered have been extremely damaging and fatal._

_The planet Lexicon is known for its ways of making peace. It is unknown how they do it, or if Lexiconians use a confidential technique, but almost every attempt they make ends successfully. Multiple planets have tried to make war, but Lexicon has used their abilities to neutralize the enemies will to attack. The attackers simply call off any signs of violence._

_Unfortunately, there is one planet they have not succeeded in making peace with. Neighboring planet, Encartia has repeatedly turned down attempts of friendliness; most likely due to the fact that war matters is a certain "condition" that has been passed on down the lines of Encartians ever since the planet was born._

_There have been two attacks by the Encartians so far, but how many more there will be is unknown._

I wished I were in the time when there were only two attacks by the enemy. There had been dozens just this past month.

I had no idea that Lexicon had been in combat with Encartia for this long. This book must've been written and published decades ago. I was about to keep reading when I heard a commotion across the hall.

I poked my head out of my doorway to find out what was wrong. I heard Safira's little feet running towards the other end of the living room, probably to the kitchen, and my mother gasping. I used my super-speed to head straight to the kitchen.

When I got there, Mother turned towards me quickly. "Get in the—"

She was interrupted by the sound of someone banging on the front door. Father came out of his study. He and Mother exchanged worried glances. "Zaria," Mother said, trying to sound calm. "Get inside the hallway closet."

"What? Why?" I asked, starting to get a little frantic myself. The pounding continued.

"Just go!" Father put his arm around my shoulders and led to the hall. "They're here."

I tried to calm my heart. It was almost pitch black in our storage closet, except for the tiny crack in the slightly ajar door. A sliver of light shone right between my eyes as I peeked out of the crack. The closet was at the end of the hall, so I had a straight line of vision to the door. Father walked in front of it and turned the handle just as a huge crack appeared in the middle of the metal door. Father stumbled backwards as the door flew off the hinges and onto the floor about twenty feet away from its original spot.

Three silhouettes stood in the empty doorway.

The first soldier seemed to scan the room. She was _definitely _born Encartian. My sister stifled a shriek as the warrior looked directly at her, but then her eyes moved elsewhere. From the tiny crack in the closet door, I watched the whole scene unroll. My heart was thumping so loudly I was sure the Encartians could hear it.

The second soldier stepped forward, and in a somewhat monotone voice said, "We have orders from the General of Encartia to take the eldest daughter to Her Majesty."

If a glare could burn a hole through someone, those Encartians would've looked like Swiss cheese by then, courtesy of me. _Why don't they just say, "Miss Power told us to kidnap your daughter." Seriously. _

Then the "leader's" eyes suddenly looked directly at my hiding spot, and my heart froze.

Father caught her gaze, and what looked like a mix of determination and fear appeared in his eyes. He moved closer to the small opening of the door in defense. "No. You're not going to take her." His voice was steely calm, a sign that meant he would _not _let go.

"Oh, but I think we will." The leader matched his tone, a malicious smile creeping on to her face.

She looked at her companions and nodded. Following orders, two out of the three other Encartians wordlessly flew with super-speed toward my mother and Safira, grabbing their arms roughly and dragging them back towards the wall. Mother cried out and tried to pull away, but only succeeded in making the soldiers tighten their death-grip. Safira had tears running down her face as she screamed, also struggling.

The leader and the remaining Encartian flew at my father, trying to get him out of the way so they could reach me. I shrunk back against the wall, breathing hard, unwilling to watch more. But I forced myself toward the crack. My father was trying to get out of the grasps of the two warriors. But seeing as how the Encartians were enhanced with the abilities of Miss Power, Father was pinned to the ground by one in a matter of minutes. The leader glared down at him. Then she turned purposefully towards the closet.

"She's not here," my father lied, straining to push away the Encartian on his back. The leader shook her head, chuckling humorlessly.

"There is no use resisting," she said, still facing my hiding place. "We know she's here."

With those simple words, she flung open the door.

* * *

**That's it! Ha ha! Left ya at a cliffhanger! Well, I already have the next chapter written out, so I'll post it as soon as I go over it for mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I just have one thing I need to say… It has come to my attention that I accidentally used a name that has already been, well, used. I completely forgot! Please don't kill me! My character has nothing to do with the character in the other story, except for the name. I am soooo sorry! I hope you don't mind!**

Blinding light hit my face as my hiding place was exposed. I heard Mother gasp, while my father pushed against the Encartian using as much super-strength as he could, but in vain.

"Well, what do we have here?" the leader said in mock surprise. She gripped my arm and forcefully pulled me to my feet. I strained half-heartedly. I knew I couldn't win.

Instead, I just glared defiantly at my captors. The Encartian gripping my arm nodded at the ones holding my mother and sister. They let go immediately and flew outside. Mother tried to run towards me, but the leader held her hand up, her eye (the one you could see, since the other was covered by a long strip of black bangs) starting to glow red. Her evil smile returned as my mother slowed to a stop. Because, if she didn't slow down she would turn into a pile of ashes, thanks to my captor's laser-eyes.

"That's better," the lead invader purred coyly. "We wouldn't want to cause this young girl to feel any more distress; and she would if her mother allowed herself to disintegrate."

She beckoned to the Encartian that was still holding my father. "Get back to the ship, Etna. I will be there shortly." Then she turned to me. "As for you…."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound outside. Dust flew in every direction as an enemy warship landed near our front door. "Since you're the last _captive _for the day," she hissed to me, "well just bring you into the ship from here and take off."

Then she dragged me to the front steps of our house, still watching my mother and father.

I watched helplessly as Father, released by Etna, held my sobbing mother in an embrace, while Safira ran to the closed window. She put her small hands on the glass, screaming, "You promised me you would stay safe!"

Just that one sentence made my heart shatter in a way nothing else could. I _had _promised. Though now I knew it was a horrible vow to make. I started to fight a little bit more, kicking at the leader's legs, but she just held me out further away from her so I was just out of reach. But Safira's tear-filled screams would haunt me for as the rest of my hardship-filled life.

I couldn't hear the rest of my sister's words; the Encartian typed some sort of code into a panel on the side if the ship. A formerly invisible door appeared, making the area around where it was hidden shine with unnatural light.

The instant the door slid open, my energy seemed to drain out of my body. The entire room was _glowing_ red.

I gasped as my knees buckled and my vision spun. My captor yanked me to feet just as quickly, and roughly shoved me inside the room. I tried to get up and out before she closed the door, but the dizzying sensation was even stronger in the prison, and I just lay on my hands and knees, unable to move from that spot. Then the door slammed shut with a resonating _boom._

* * *

My head pounded. As did my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut as the ship rumbled, rising from the ground, despair floating over me like a storm cloud.

I was a captive. After my family and I tried so hard to prevent this moment, it came.

Finally, my eyelids couldn't stay open any longer. I let myself go limp, and I collapsed on the cold metal floor.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, all I heard was an agonizingly painful screeching sound, like a warship going into warp speed. And believe me, I've heard my share of those.

My eyes fluttered open to see a face above me. It was a young woman. She was smiling warmly, but sadness was in her soft dark brown eyes. Her equally dark short hair made a ring around her face.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said softly. "It's nice to see you awake."

I shifted and found that she had placed my head in her lap, my hair tucked behind my ears. I sat up slightly, and she didn't stop me. But I instantly felt woozy and slowly lowered myself again.

"Who are you?" I inquired weakly.

"I'm Posia, from the South Quadrant," the girl replied. "And you?"

I hesitated. "Posia" inclined that she was from Lexicon, but, I couldn't be sure anymore. She said she was from the…wait. "What's the South Quadrant?" I asked hoarsely. "I mean, I've heard of the East and West ones, but…."

Posia's pleasant smile melted. I was afraid I'd touched an overly-sore subject, but she just gazed at the floor sadly. "It is-It _was-_my home, one of the most famous locations in Lexicon," she said. "Then, you know, the war…past rivalry between Quandrants. It just, kind of, disappeared."

I furrowed my eyebrows. That didn't make much sense, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay. Well, I have a question: What on Lexicon is this…stuff?" I asked, shakily gesturing towards the faintly glowing walls. My arm felt like jelly.

Posia twisted her head around to look at the fortifications. She pursed her lips. "You're somewhat right. It's Lexonite."

I paused in confusion. I've lived on Lexonite my entire life. This had certainly never happened before. "How can it be…?"

"Why is it so dizzying? This Lexonite had been cured," Posia answered. "Ever heard of that planet Earth?"

I nodded. Then regretted it. _Ow. Head. Ow.  
_I'd only heard of Earth in my studies. Since this was the most surprising discovery to me about that certain place, I remembered that it was the only planet that possessed inhabitants that didn't have any supernatural powers. _Weird_, I know.

"So?" I didn't quite get the concept of what she was saying.

"Well…It's kind of complicated, really. The atmosphere around that planet, around most of that galaxy, actually, adds another substance to the meteorite. It makes it so that we Lexiconians lose our superpowers whenever we come in contact with it, or are even around it."

"Oh." So now I was surrounded by cured Lexonite that drained my powers.

* * *

We sat there for what felt hours. Finally, the ship shuddered and hit the ground. Or at least, that's what I thought had happened, since there were no windows. I heard voices outside, though they sounded muffled. Then I remembered I didn't have my usual powers, which included super-hearing.

The door slid open to reveal the same Encartian that captured me, smiling slyly. I winced as light bathed the scene inside the ship where we were imprisoned. It was then that I realized we weren't alone. There were dozens of other girls, all maybe eight years-old to 20. I didn't see Eslie, Mrs. Jingles granddaughter, though. They were all pressed against the sides of the walls, (as pressed as you can be without actually touching the walls), most with frightened, tear-streaked faces.

"Well, well, well," the villain taunted. "Welcome to Encartia."

**Once again…a cliffhanger! And this one is little more cliffhanger-ish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hee hee! I left ya at a cliffhanger last time. Well, if you read my stories, expect many cliffies. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks once more for all those reviews! You guys know how to boost morale. :)**

The leader, whose name I found out to be Reana, locked handcuffs onto each of us with the help of about a dozen other Encartians. Unfortunately for us, the cuffs were injected with Lexonite.

None of the other girls put up a fight. Not even Posia. I struggled a bit, but I was still drained from the time inside our prison, and the new handcuffs made me want to crumple to the ground and pass out. In conclusion, I wasn't very helpful.

The other Encartians blocked us from behind, even though we knew—they probably did, too-we couldn't escape, anyway. It was then that my grief-stricken mind that couldn't think straight noticed…All the Encartians had blonde hair like Miss Power. I realized that Reana, the leader, only had streaks of it in her jet black hair.

A few minutes later, Reana must've discerned that I was staring. She smirked at me. "Not that it's your business," she sneered, "but, as captain, I was able to not get the full…treatment. Obviously, _you_ won't get off so fortunately."

We kept walking, and after miles of walking past guards, differently shaded blue barren hills, and…well, more hills, we stopped in front of a ravine. At the bottom of the gully, stood a humongous palace-like building. The star-tipped spires towered over us as we began our descent.

The exterior was light blue, matching the background, making it almost impossible to see from a distance.

Huge doors opened with an equally large _creeaak, _making me squeeze my eyes shut in pain. Our captors continued forward, while we stumbled along, trying to actually stay on our feet.

The inside of the Encartian palace was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The interior was mostly painted white, with a few blue streaks here and there, like gashes. I had no idea why they were there; it just made the place even eerier. You may wonder why it was so frightening if the walls so bright. Well, aside from being enemy territory, the walls were covered with red and yellow stars inside of shields made out of cloth or linen.

_Our _stars. Lexiconian symbols. Probably ripped off of the outfits of Lexiconian girls and women who had walked these very halls.

If they weren't bound, my hands would've gone straight to my chest, where every Lexiconian had their mark of power.

I glanced over at Posia, who was walking a few paces behind me. She met my eyes, her own tearing up. I turned away to hide my own.

We'd walked past what seemed to be hundreds of doors that almost looked completely identical. But we finally came to two massive metal doors with the words "**PRIVATE**" painted in stark blue in the middle. I could just make out a conversation on the other end, both people seemingly arguing.

Without my super hearing, the sounds were faint, but I could pick out, "No more" "Lexiconians or Trixterians" "Captive."

It didn't really sound like the two voices were chatting over supper.

Even Reana hesitated, but she laid her glove-clad palm on the crack of the two doors. I heard a quiet beep, and the doors slid open with a scraping noise so loud, even I winced.

Inside the room (should I even call it a "room"? It was more like an entire planet of its own), a high-back black chair stood facing the wall. Two Encartians also occupied the space—one standing right next to the chair, her back to us, and another standing meekly in the corner. The Encartian in the corner noticed us, and looked like she was about to notify the other, but thought against it. She zipped across the room to talk to Reana. She spoke in hurried whispers, and her eye (like the rest of the Encartians, one was covered) darted to look at the large chair once and a while. I strained to listen, but even though I was only a few feet away, my dizzy state and my loss of powers, plus the fact that this person was talking in whispers, and not shouting like when I heard them through the door, made it so that I couldn't hear a thing.

When she was done speaking, Reana took a stiff step forward. The Encartian next to the chair was still not facing us. She looked like she was having a hushed conversation with…who? Who was in a chair that uncomfortable anyway?

Our lead captive turned back towards the ones behind us and waved her hand dismissively, making the others fly away without a word. Then she took a deep breath. "Ahem."

When her audience didn't acknowledge her, an irritated look came across her face. "Ahem," she said, a little louder.

The Encartian in the middle of the room gave an aggravated sigh and turned around, her arms crossed.

_Miss Power._

* * *

The General of Encartia herself.

Standing in front of me.

I wasn't sure what emotion to let loose first. Fright? Definitely. Anger? Um…duh! How about curiosity? There wasn't much, but it was there nonetheless.

I'd heard about Miss Power—about how terrible she was, 99% of the time. But looking at her now…I thought _She doesn't look so horrifying. _It was true. Despite her resemblance to every other evil person on this planet, outfit-and-hair-wise, she actually had a somewhat pretty face. Her face mostly looked like "don't mess with me or I'll beat you up", but it had a charming charisma, too.

Now, though, she was exasperated. "We are in the middle of a…"

When she spotted the group of us Lexiconians, her irritation turned into a slightly sinister smile. "Oh. You found more?"

Reana bowed her head respectively. "In the north section of the East Quadrant."

Miss Power grimaced distastefully. "Ugh, Lexiconians in that region…Oh, well. Take them to the chamber, captain."

"Um..." She cleared her throat. "Might I ask, General, if, as you said earlier, we are having a...shortage, ma'am?

Miss Power's eyes flared dangerously and Reana trailed off. "This does not concern you. Do as you were directed," the General hissed. _"Now."_

Reana bowed awkwardly, then barked at the Encartian who was still waiting by us to get moving.

When I glanced behind me, past the dozens of other heads, at Miss Power and the ink black chair, I thought I caught a glimpse of a scaly, green, silver-clawed "hand" hanging over the armrest.

* * *

**Ooooh! *evil music* *evil laughter* *evil hand-rubbing* *evil...* *evil, um...* *evil lightning!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I left you hanging for so long. I just haven't been very inspired, and I've been distracted by another fanfiction I'm writing (no, I'm not going to tell you what it's about. You'll just have to, possibly, {if I feel like uploading}, see for yerself. Ha!) **** Thx for the reviews!**

* * *

As it turned out, the "chamber" was just a small empty room they shoved us into.

The Encartians forced us inside, where we stood for what felt like hours. There was nothing in the enclosure. The walls were painted entirely white, almost blindingly bright.

There was an eerie silence. No one dared speak. I heard a couple of whimpers and the occasional scuffle of shoes against the cold, metal floor, but aside from that…there was nothing.

As soon as the two Encartians had made sure every person was inside, they closed the door behind us and flew to some unknown location.

I stood unstably on my tip-toes, scanning the crowd for Posia, who had gotten separated from me as we walked out of the previous giant room. No sight of her.

A few minutes past…nothing happened.

I was beginning to get restless; worried anticipation making my hands sweat, shaking, and my heart beat wildly. I tried scooting around the dozens of girls and women to find my friend a couple of times, but there was zero moving space.

Suddenly, without warning, a dark blue light the width of the room appeared above us. It closed in on us at a steady, determined pace, though the slowness just made the whole situation much more unbearable.

Some people started panicking, others just watching the laser silently, though their eyes displayed their fear. I had no idea what the beam was used for, or why it was even there, but I had a hunch it was used for somewhat malicious intentions.

But now I just watched helplessly, my eyes wide, as the ray of light crept closer down the walls. I assumed that, unfortunately, this was what they did with all the other Lexiconians they caught.

Finally, the light shone on some of the taller girls, who, with a frightened cry, fell unconscious, their bodies glowing unnatural blue. I watched the scene before me unfold with horrible certainty that this was what I'd heard to be called "making them 'Encartian.'" Rumors had spread through the Quadrant I lived in at one point; rumors about how the Encartians force the Lexiconian women to join them and become warriors. Now I watched what had begun as stories passed on, become reality. And I was part of it.

As best as I could with the multitudes of people surrounding me, I crouched near the floor, trying to stay out of the beams' way. I knew it was an impossible attempt, but it was my last shred of hope that I'd make it. Some of the girls that had been struck seemed to dissolve before my eyes, to my horror. They simply disappeared from sight, as if they'd been sucked into the floor.

I waited until it was my turn to join their unstoppable fate.

* * *

**:P I'm sorry, but I can't stop with teh cliffhangers. And this just seemed like the right way to keep my readers interested. Plus, for some reason, to me, this chapter would've just been dragging if I hadn't given it a cliffie. And, yes, this one is shorter than most of my other chapters. Oh, well. And to be honest, this really wasn't one of my best works, chapter-wise. *hands on hips* I can so do better! Shame on me! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Wow, where have I been? Sorry I left ya hangin' on for dear sanity with that last chapter. Anyway, thanks a whole lot, you guys, for the reviews! (Hey, TLWG! Where you been? Thanks for reading!) And I think the long-ness of this chapter will make up for the short-ness of my last one, don't you? **

* * *

Have you ever heard the Earthling saying "Time flies when you're having fun"? Some think time also flies when you're about to get killed, or, in my case, worse. Definitely not true. Many others would agree with _my _saying, "Time is like a fly in _amber_ when you're under a shining death ray." Yeah, I know it's not as catchy as the human one, but it fit my situation perfectly.

The light was inches from my own head, making my caramel brown hair glow blue. The crowd was frantic, stumbling into each other, trying to hit the ground. There was no point, really. I knew it would reach even the ground eventually.

My life story didn't come rushing back to me as I faced this danger, as authors sometimes put in their fictional tales. I didn't have any sudden revelations of what I should've done when I was younger and made bad decisions. Instead, my mind was practically blank; the only thoughts crossing my mind being, "Oh, wow, that person in front of me…No, it's getting hotter in here! I can feel it! Or maybe it's just me…."

It's those sudden thoughts you have when you're about to die that cracks you up afterward, either in the "afterlife," or if you actually survive. I haven't heard anyone laughing for no apparent reason, so I assume they all died or just didn't want to die of embarrassment.

The ground was cold, in contrast to the room above, which, actually, _was _getting warmer. The laser seemed to be giving off heat; how it did, I had no yearning to find out.

I know, you all want me to give the details about my feelings and all, because, really, who doesn't? But time wasn't working that way. The last of the girls still standing fell to the ground, and I finally grasped that I might not find a way to escape it, like all the characters in my books.

The beam blanketed the floor.

I let loose a sob despair; for my parents, my old life, my _sister._ Then fell limp.

* * *

It was strange.

I was unconscious, in a way, and it almost felt like my body was in suspended-animation. It really was an odd sensation. I could feel pain, my mind was functioning fine, but all around me was just solid darkness, like I was inside a box.

I started off feeling numb, unaware of anything around me. But after a while (I was unsure how long) I began feeling a tingling in my arms and legs. It seemed unimportant then, but as time went on, it continued, getting stronger, slightly painful, even. I had no thoughts of moving, or trying to find out what was happening or where I was. In fact, my mind was unusually tranquil; as if there weren't a care in the world despite the fact I was in…I didn't even care about where I was.

Suddenly, my limbs seemed to catch on fire. My thoughts still unconcerned somehow, pain spread through my legs and arms, seeming to fill them with unimaginable strength, even by my Lexiconian standards. Then it seemed to crawl slowly towards my body, towards my chest.

A tiny little hole ripped through the haze in my mind at that. My chest? There was something important there…something special…?

My eyes popped open. Former panic flooded back into my head. My first awareness was the already-present pain. I winced and tried to move, but only succeeding in making the burning greaten. I just managed to move my head to look down. There was darkness still in every direction, but I could see a faint yellow-tinged glow pulsing right in the middle of my chest, continuing to brighten.

_Me._

_ Lexiconian._

I was Zaria. Not Encartian.

And the glow was…oh, no.

I could also feel that the burn in my veins was heading directly towards my source of Lexiconian power and life: my star. My birthmark of a true Lexiconian daughter.

Realization dawned on me further. This was the true way the Encartians willed the citizens of my planet to be theirs. They take away the Lexiconians' symbol of power, they take away both the captives' soul and ability. The Lexiconians have no chance of winning, so, in most cases, they just hand themselves over.

Strangely, instead of feeling worried or panicked, _anger _welled up in me_. _Disappointment, even. Not just at the Encartians, though they took up a lot of those emotional thoughts, but at the captives. I used to always think that they did something unknown to force the Lexiconians onto their side; but now, as I faced undetermined fate, I realized…no. I had to pull it together. I had to focus on the fact that…I was about to become one of those soulless Lexiconians myself!

The yellow glow became more pronounced, brighter. My body felt like it had been dunked into a pit of lava. There was nothing I could do.

Except, Zaria the Lexiconian knew that she would _never _give herself up. I never would. I put as much force into my aching body as possible, trying to move. I finally got my legs free from their paralyzed state…then my arms. The throbbing almost made me want to surrender, but I just glanced down determinedly at my star and continued.

I got my arms and legs free, but my body remained frozen to the spot. I didn't drop, or anything of the sort. I just hung there, which really turned out to be worse. My spirits started drooping at the lack of hoped freedom, until I looked back down at my body. I realized that I was still sore, but I no longer felt the crawling sensation. I had stopped it!

I was mentally patting myself on the back when it first came, though. It felt like someone had poured acid onto my face, making it burn. My head felt no better.

"Agggh!" I gripped the right side of my face in agony, now that my arms were free. It was like I was like someone was trying to iron my face. Then, somehow, I just blacked out from existence, my job seemingly done inside that dark hole.

* * *

When I awoke, I was staring up at a ceiling covered with different-sized lights, a couple flickering from low battery life. I blinked, the brightness like a wave of cold water after the darkness I had been in previously.

I groaned and sat up shakily. The room was mostly empty, but I spotted a few girls, seemingly weeping, in the corners of the large room. I had no idea where I was, and my memory was a little blurry, like I'd just woken up from a deep sleep. I guess, in a twisted way, I had.

I stood, only slight dizziness coming over me. I gazed around the quiet room. The corners were dark and dusty, and the dim lights only hit the middle of the room. The room itself wasn't too large, (at least not compared to the others I'd been in) only about 20 square feet.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp behind me. I whirled around to see…

"Posia!"

I rushed into my friend's outstretched arms and, I admit, laughed with pure delight. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Posia sighed happily. "Oh, me, too, Zaria," she said. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

I pulled away, still holding her hands. "Wait…what do you mean 'wouldn't make it'? Why…wouldn't I?"

Posia looked downwards sadly. "Well, most prisoners aren't as lucky as you and I," she said. "We somehow managed to keep the Encartian roots out of our own, so we still have our Lexiconian spirits. So did these other girls." She gestured around the room at the couple of other captives. There were three in all. No one acknowledge us except for one little girl, who looked to be about seven. She offered a small, sad smile. I smiled back, though melancholy. The girl reminded me so much of my little sister…same huge, sparkling eyes, and smile, different hair color (Safira had wavy blonde hair, this girl had light chocolate brown) but this young one was older, and much more depressed. Obviously.

"Unfortunately…" Posia looked at me in the eye. I realized then that she had her dark chocolate-colored bangs flowing gently down one side of her face. Like…like…

She caught my wide-eyed expression and tried a small smile. "Unfortunately, we now possess the Encartians' powers." She ran a hand through her bangs. "Including their highly unattractive appearance."

I shook my head slowly, shocked. My own strip of brown bangs waved and I felt unwanted tears pricking my eyes. No, make that _eye._ The right side of my face still had a slightly scorched feeling, and I knew what had happened. I looked up at Posia, who had a knowing look on her face; we had shared the same experience, after all.

"Come," she said, breaking the silence, "I found a place where we can rest until they come to get us."

I settled into a moldy old cot Posia had found that they used for us prisoners. I was surprised that they even had any means of sleeping materials. I mean, these weren't ideal, but it was better than sleeping on solid ground.

Posia and I exchanged one last relieved smile, then my friend rolled over onto her side to sleep. But not before I caught a glimpse of green, mottled skin beneath her bangs. Like me.

* * *

**I am so mean to my characters, aren't I? Yeesh. Tough luck for them. Hope you enjoyed at least a tad. ;-) And I've got big plans for the next couple 'o chapters (Those who follow me know that isn't always a good thing****) So buckle up, and prepare for a bumpy ride!With maybe a few cliffs in the road. :D  
**


End file.
